Germany's little problem
by Sirenselena
Summary: Germany and Italy's son isn't listening to his father? Doitsu gets to the root of it Rated T for very minor cursing
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my first story posted on this site. Any translations are from Google translate so if I put something wrong I'm sorry ^^;; Major OOC and an OC that I thought of a couple days ago. Any helpful criticism is appreciated so please review thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers does not belong to me nor do I make money off of this story.

"Come back here this instant little one!" cried a loud booming voice followed by light giggles of a small child. "Mama mama!" cried a little voice rushing through a door and hiding behind a small Italian man who couldn't help but laugh at his son's antics. "I do not know why he always runs away from me after I give him a bath", the blond hair German man complained as he walked closer to the others. "He just likes to run around and play Doitsu. Don't you my little bambino", said the Italian man picking up the small blond haired child who giggled some more as his 'mother' tickled him. "If you say so Italia, now Fredrick it is time for you to put some clothes on", the German country holding up a pair of blue pants and underwear.

"No no no", the young one trying his hardest to squirm away as his father brought the blue menace closer. "Fredrick if you don't listen to your papa you won't get any gelato for dessert", Italy said to the pouting boy as Germany slipped on his underwear, pants and a shirt with the saying I'm Awesome!, a gift from 'the awesome uncle' Prussia.

"Ve~! There now you look so handsome, just like your papa", the little Italian said kissing his son's blond locks and staring lovingly at the German. Germany blushed and wrapped his arms around his tiny family placing a kiss on his son's head and gave his wife an innocent kiss on the lips.

"Ich lieben sie Feliciano."

"Ti amo Ludwig."

Just as they were to kiss again Fredrick pushed Germany away and hugged Italy tightly around the neck. "My mama! My mama!" cried the little one. "Ve…I… can't breathe… Doitsu help", Italy cried trying to pry the toddler from his neck. "Komm Sohn loszulassen, deine Mutter", Germany grabbed his son and started to pull. "Nein! Nein! Nein!" yelled the little one grabbing onto poor Feliciano tighter and tighter his face starting to turn blue.

The door downstairs slammed open revealing the awesome Prussia. "Oy West! West! Where are ya! I got awesome news! Not as awesome as me but still WEST!" Prussia yelled running up the stairs and running into the nearest room.

"Oy West wha-", Prussia stared at the site of his nephew having his mother in a choke hold and his brother trying to get him off. "Kehahahahahaha! Oh this is too funny!" "Brother stop laughing and help!" Germany said desperately as Italy's face turned fully blue from the lack of air. "Hahaha don't worry West the awesome me will help. Oi little Fritz your awesome Uncle Prussia has a present for ya!" said the ex-nation watching his nephew's eyes light up.

Fredrick let go of Italy and squirmed out of Germany's hands attaching himself to Prussia's leg.

Germany sighed as his son ran to his brother, 'Why does he listen to him but not me', he helped Italy up as he gasped for air. "Ve *cough* I'll be fine. He is strong for such a little one", Italy coughed and rubbed at his throat soothing it. Germany stood to his full height turning around and looking down at the little one who was still clinging to Prussia begging for his present.

"Fredrick Aldo Beilschmidt front and center now!" Germany said in his commander voice, Fredrick let go of the Prussian and slowly walked to his father his head down and shaking slightly.

"Doitsu it's ok I am fine there is no need-"

"No Feli he seems to listen to everyone but me. I will not have that. Brother take Italia downstairs I need to spend a little alone time with my son." Prussia knowing now was not the time to joke, guided the Italian out the door closing it softly.

Germany walked to his and Italy's bed and sat down patting the bed indicating for Fred to sit next to him. The half german cautiously walked to the bed and climbed on sitting, still not looking at Germany.

"Son tell me, why is it that you listen to everyone but me? When I ask you to do something you ignore me or run to your mother. You don't seem to respect me at all what is going on?" Little Fritz twitted his thumbs before peeking up at his father's face. "I…I'm sorry papa!", he yelled suddenly before launching himself at the older one hugging him tightly.

"You don't play with me. Mama and uncle play with me all the time. Uncle plays pretend with me and mama lets me help make yummy food. When I try to play with you…you yell at me and tell me to go play with my toys. You only listen when I do bad things. I'm sorry papa" the toddler cried hugging the older man tighter.

Germany listened to his son rant and couldn't help but feel guilt spread through his body. 'Have I really been ignoring him?' Germany hugged the crying boy thinking about how busy he had been.

His meetings always running late into the night so by the time he got home Fredrick was already in bed. The paperwork that was piled in his office kept him glued to his desk all day. When Fredrick ran in asking for him to take him to the park to play with the dogs, he ushered him out and told him to go play outside.

'I have been a horrible father. No wonder he has been acting out.' "There is no need to be sorry little one, it is my fault. I am sorry, I will spend more time with you I promise."

"Will *sniffle* will you take me to the park so I can play with the doggies?" Germany chuckled, "Yes we will take the dogs for a walk and you can play with them."

"And can we go out and get gelato and cake and play with my toy airplanes and soldiers?"

"We can play with your toys but no sweets before dinner you know that", Germany chuckled again picking up his son and swinging him in a circle as he giggled demanding to go faster. He stopped spinning and hugged his son tightly.

"Ich lieben sie Fredrick"

"Love you too papa. Can we have pasta tonight pleaseeeeeee"

"Go ask your mother", Germany put him down as and he ran out of the room and down to the kitchen where Italy was starting dinner.

Germany came down the stairs and couldn't help but smile as he saw Italy carrying their son with Gilbird nestled on his head as he stirred the sauce for their dinner teaching him all the different ingredients.

"West that's what I was gonna tell ya, guess what the awesome me just learned?"

"Personal hygenie?" the German joked dodging a punch from his older brother. "No arschloch, little Fritz is going to be the representative for Berlin! It's just too perfect!" the Prussian cheered handing Germany a beer as he downed his own.

"Does Feliciano know?"

"Yeah I told him while you were having your father-son moment. He said he is gonna plan a party to celebrate."

"Dinner is almost ready Doitsu! Gilbert are you going to be joining us for dinner"

"Nah I'm gonna go bother that prick Austria to get dinner thanks anyway Feli. See ya later."

"Bye bye arschloch" said little Fritz causing his parents eyes to widen.

"Ver dammit brother!" Germany yelled as Prussia ran out of the house laughing and Italy lecturing Fritz.

Later that night

After dinner and dessert Fritz was given a bath and put to bed. "Did your talk go well with Fredrick?"

"Ja he told me I was not spending enough time with him. I have come to realize that it is true, I have been working so much that I have been neglecting him and you as well. I am a horrible husband and father, I am so sorry Feliciano."

"No Ludwig you are a wonderful father and I love you. You govern over your country by yourself I have my fratello to help me. If you really want to make it up to us go on a vacation."

"Ja I think that is a wonderful idea", Germany pulled Italy to him and kissed along his neck and jaw causing him to shiver and moan. He picked Italy up and dropped him on the bed and kissing him like no tomorrow.

Just as he slid his hand under Italy's shirt loud laughter could be heard and little footsteps ringing through the house. Germany sighed as he got off the bed opening his door to see pajamas littering the floor of the hallway and a very naked Fredrick turning the corner laughing. "Put on your clothes and get back to bed Fredrick!" Germany yelled chasing after his streaking son, Feliciano laughing from their bedroom.


	2. Happy Mother's Day Italy

Happy Mother's Day to all you mamas and soon to be mamas! I thought it would be cute to write one for Feli since he is the loveable mother of my OC Berlin. My sister in law read the first chapter and couldn't help noticing the similarities between Fritz and my niece. Yes he is kinda modeled after her but hey it works. Also to note Fritz is about 5 years old I don't think I clarified that last chapter but anyway hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Adorable Feliciano and company are not mine unfortunately only my OC and I don't make money off writing this only enjoyment

The small Italian country snuggled into the warm bed he shared with his lover breathing in the smell of his German lover. He moved closer wanting to feel the firm muscles of his lover under his fingertips only to feel an empty spot. He opened his eyes wiping the sleep from them and feeling the spot were Ludwig should be. He noticed that it was cold meaning he had woken up a while ago. 'Why didn't he wake me up', Italy thought standing up and stretching his bones popping as he groaned. He dressed in a white t-shirt, green boxers and red shorts before opening their bedroom door and walking towards his son's room.

He opened the door reveling a typical child's room. The walls depicting the scene of a forest; cartoon monkeys, giraffes and other jungle creatures decorated the walls. Toy soldiers, airplanes, horses and blocks littered the floor. "Fredrick? Bambino where are you?" called Italy searching under the bed and in the closet for his son. "Oh no my little bambino is gone! He's loose out in the world by himself! Something could have happened, someone could have taken him! Mio dio maybe France-nee chan got him! I need to call Doitsu!" Italy ran downstairs ready to reach for the phone when he noticed something shiny on the dining table.

It was a silver plate and on top there was a card. Italy picked up the card and read the words, Felice Festa della Mamma. His eyes widened as he opened the card reading the words inside.

'Happy Mother's Day my beautiful wife. You are a wonderful person and the person who holds the keys to my heart. You have always stuck by me through every problem that has been thrown at us. You have given me a beautiful son and the best years of my life. I hope to experience many more .Ich liebe dich Feliciano Vargas Beilschmidt. ~Your husband Ludwig Beilschmidt

Feliciano could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he read and re-read the words that were poured into this lovely card. He looked on the other side to see the sloppy child-like writing of his son.

Der maMA

HaPPy MotHers day i lOVe You

LOvE frEdrIck

Feliciano giggled at his son's handwritting knowing that Ludwig had to have helped him spell every word. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back down at the silver plate and saw a necklace. The same one that Germany, an Iron Cross, instead of it being black it was the color of the Italian flag. He grabbed it and dropped it around his neck the weight of it feeling just as right as the golden band he wore on his finger.

"Now Friedrick we have to be quiet so we don't wake up your mother" Italy heard the deep rumbling of Germany's voice.

"Ok papa! Can I help make breakfast for mama pleaseeee. Mama always lets me help make food for you" Fredrick begged.

"Ja ja you can help now hush before-", Germany stopped in the door way on the dinner hall Fritz still hanging onto his leg and smiled as he saw his lover standing there card in hand and the necklace shining on his neck."Mama your awake! Happy Mutter's Day!", Fredrick yelled dettaching himself from Germany and jumping up and down holding his hands up. Italy bent down and picked up their son planting a kiss on his forehead, "My precious little gioiello thank you for the card it was wonderful". "Italia I didn't expect you to be up at this time. I was going to cook you breakfast and then give you your presents", the German walked up to his lover kissing him and then walking into the kitchen to put the groceries away and start making them breakfast.

"Doitsu you don't have to make me any breakfast it's fine", he walked into the kitchen to see the German already starting the preperations for what looked like to be pizza. "Pizza! Oh Doitsu I cant wait to taste it. I didn't even know you knew how to make pizza", Italy said bouncing his son on his hip. "Ja I umm I asked Romano to help teach me",he said kneeding the dough and beginning to flatten it. "Fratello? I hope he didnt give you any trouble" he said placing Fritz on the floor and wrapping his arms around his lover. "Yea yea we got to go visit Uncle Lovi and Uncle Toni. I got to play with uncle Toni and pick some of those red thingys that he grows", Fritz ran to the refridgerator and grabbed a juice box bringing it to his mama. "They are called tomatoes", Italy opened the juice and handed it back to the bouncing boy. "Mama play with me play with me", Fritz dragged the Italian away from the kitchen and towards the backyard.

Germany had finished putting the toppings on their morning pizza and put it in the oven. He checked his watch and set the timer on for 30 minutes, and went to join his family in the backyard.

Later that night after dropping off Fritz at Romano and Spain's house, the two lovers went on a romatic dinner. They walked into a near by park holding hands and gazing at the stars,Italy pointing out the constillations that he recognized and chatting about random topics with Germany just listening and putting his input in when needed.

"Say Italia I was thinking that umm well...", Germany rubbed the back of his neck nervously not knowning how to really bring up this topic to the smaller country. "What is it Doitsu? I didn't do anything wrong did I?", Italy said nervously worrying that he might have screwed up their special night. "Nein not something wrong just well I was wondering if maybe you would *cough* umm well do the honor of umm having another child with me", the german blurted out hoping not to scare his lover away. "I mean not that Fredrick isnt enough, lord knows he is. But maybe if we had another one he could have a playmate or I dont know. It was stupid idea never mhh" Germany was interrupted by a pair of soft lips carressing his own. He moaned at the taste of his little lover, his devilish tongue worming its way into his mouth and dueling with his own. The kiss finally broke, both countries trying to catch their breathes.

"Ne Doitsu you talk too much now lets hurry home so we can work on giving little Fredrick a sibling", Italy winked and started walking towards their home his hips slightly swaying. Germany broke out into a run grabbing Italy, throwing him over his shoulder and racing towards their house intending to impregnate his fiesty lover.

End ^3^

Siren: Yay a continuation! Happy Mother's Day once again to all you mothers or soon to be mamas. I was going to put more chapters to this story but only little snippets nothing too major. There will be another OC! Fredrick will have a sibling not gonna say if its a boy or girl just gonna let your imaginations go on that one. Hope you enjoyed please review ciao!


End file.
